Rex Dies
Rex Dies is a Victorious episode. It aired on 8th January 2011 Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot Tori is assigned to special effects in a play. Robbie asks her to watch Rex because Rex makes "jokes" watching while he changes into his costume. When they test the wind machine (that Tori operates) Rex is sucked into the machine which damages him badly. This makes Robbie deeply upset. Tori,Beck, Jade, and Cat take Rex to the hospital. Tori has to promise one of the doctors to go on a date with his son Lendel before he "treats" Rex. Their plan is to have the doctor fix a heart monitor so that Rex "dies". While Robbie and Tori are singing to Rex, the machine flatlines. When the doctor herds everyone out of the hospital room, Tori sneaks back and fixes the heart monitor so that Rex is alive. Then Rex sings the rest of the song. Tori then tells the doctor that Trina will go out with the doctor's son Lendle. Tori lies to Trina saying that Lendle is a handsome guitar player though he is a "loser". While this is going on, Jade tells Cat to talk to the receptionist. She does as Jade says, and ends up in the mental ward as the receptionist believes she's crazy. One of the doctors then say they should call in a specialiast as Cat scratches her nose with her feet. Trivia *Full episode *Ending Tagline: "I am cube-fist man!" - Cat *Cat still remained in the mental ward by the end of the episode. *Trina's role in this episode is limited only to two brief appearances. *This episode has a more serious & emotional tone than most of the other episodes in the series. *Robbie, Rex and Tori sing "Forever Baby", the same song Robbie and Rex sang at Karaoke Dokie in Freak the Freak Out. *One of the alternate titles is Rex is Dead. *As of this episode, when Ariana Grande is credited during the theme song, it adds a clip of her from Survival of the Hottest along with the one from The Bird Scene. *In this episode the guys eat in a 1997-2004 red Dodge Dakota possibly one of them got a new car. *The episode premiered to 4.17 million viewers and was the channel's most watched telecast of the week save for a few Spongebob repeats. *This was the second straight episode to at least reach the top 5 on the overall charts on iTunes. *The doctor also appeared in Cat's New Boyfriend. The hospital Tori and the others went to was the same one from the same episode. *The Randy's Donuts sign can be spotted very briefly during the opening montage. Goofs *When Trina asks Tori to put Mom's credit card back into her purse, she says "flavor" instead of "favor" possibly as common slang. *If Cat had actually shocked Jade, the voltage would've electrocuted her. *If Cat had actually sprayed something inside Andre's eyes, he could have been permanently blinded. *The doctor said that Rex will "die" in 15 minutes, but it's only been 3 minutes (though since the scene skipped in between, time could have passed in the transition). Quotes Jade: You make your own butter? Sikowitz: Indeed. Robbie: Is it good? Sikowitz: I don't know, I refuse to eat dairy. Tori, Cat, and Trina: themselves cry Andre: Well, yall are girls. It's easier for girls to cry. Robbie How, how do you-- Robbie: crying ''Sometimes, I have troubles not crying. '''Robbie:' Rex! Can you hear me? Rex: weakly ''Ohh, is that you, Rob? '''Robbie:' Robbie's here. It's me, it okay. Rex: I'm busted up pretty bad! Tori Let me have him Rex. Robbie: crying No! Cat We'll take him to the hospital. Robbie: Okay. Rex to Tori Tori: I got him. Robbie: Take care of him. Tori: I promise. Robbie: Rex on the forehead crying Jade: Well, I'm not missing this. Cat: ''self with red cubes'' Bonk. Bonk. They work! This doesn't hurt at all! Bonk! Bonk bonk bonk-ity bonk bonk bonk! I AM A CUBE FIST MAN! BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK BONK! Robbie: crying I'll never forget the time we went to Mystic Mountain. I was too scared to go on the big rollar coaster! So you called me a weenie! And I went on, and I ended up having a great time! Even though I did pee in my pants on the loop-to-loop! Cast Victoria Justice as Tori Vega Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro Leon Thomas as Andre Harris Elizabeth Gillies as Jade West Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver Daniella Monet as Trina Vega Gallery View Gallery for this episode here 15 115 Category:Episodes about Rori Category:Episodes about Rebbie Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Rex Category:Episodes about relationships.